


Discoveries

by JKlog



Series: Another Sentinel [3]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Written for the Sentinel Thursday challenge 627 - carve.





	Discoveries

Challenge 627 – carve

Title: Discoveries

Author: JKlog

Category: Slash

Word Count: 1130

A/N: Sequel to “Travel”. Thanks to Bluewolf for the beta.

 

The two Sentinels and the two Guides were sitting around the table in the loft, enjoying a delicious dinner. It was roast beef with potatoes and salad. Jim carved the meat and served it to his friends, and then to Blair and himself. Each one served the potatoes and the salad, seasoning them to their liking. Accompanied with an exquisite red wine that Adele had brought.

When they finished eating, Blair served the dessert, which consisted of fruit salad with whipped cream. After the dessert, Adele and Lucy said that they would wash the dishes and that they wouldn’t accept no for an answer. At this, Jim and Blair had no choice but to give up and set out to prepare tea to share with their guests.

After the dishes were washed, they sat in the chairs to have tea, and to do what they had come to do, which was to share the experiences and photos of the trip. Lucy had brought the result of the analysis of the water she had collected in the Temple of the Sentinels. With her amber eyes shining with enthusiasm, she told them that the water had a totally neutral pH, which was very difficult to find in nature. It was totally odorless and colorless. It had small amounts of chlorides, sulfates, fluorides, nitrates and nitrites. Actually, it was a completely drinkable water. You could drink it without problems.

"How is it possible that this water stayed so pure for so long? Because the Temple was away from the hand of man for hundreds of years. I wonder if you can do the carbon 14 test in the water to know its age," reflected Blair and got up from the couch to go fetch his laptop.

"Where are you going, Chief?"

"I'm going to search the internet if you can do the carbon 14 test in the water."

"That would be fantastic! Hopefully it can be done," said Lucy.

"I bet the water is as old as the Temple," Adele said.

Blair put her laptop on the coffee table and connected it to the internet. Then he put on his glasses, opened his browser and put his search on Google. He entered a page from Rainier and found what he was looking for.

He read to his friends: "The materials that have been dated by radiocarbon since the creation of the method includes coal, wood, seeds, bones, leather, peat, lake mud, soil, hair, ceramics, pollen, wall paintings, corals, waste of blood, tissues, paper or parchment, resins, and WATER, among others."

"Yay!" everyone shouted.

"It would really be nice to know the age of that water, but as Adele says, I think it's as old as the Temple. I don’t think there is anyone in charge of changing the water every so often," said Jim.

"But still, the mystery of its purity remains. There is something special in that water, something that goes beyond physical and chemical laws," Blair said.

Lucy picked up the small bottle and looked at it through the light, with a look of wonder on her face. The bottle was only three-quarters full now, the rest had been used in the analysis. She was hoping that the carbon 14 test didn’t consume a lot of water. For some reason, she thought she should keep it as an invaluable treasure.

She put the bottle in her purse and looked at her Sentinel. She had been quiet for a while. _Oh no! She’s zoned_ , she realized. She approached her and took her hand. Jim and Blair, who were looking at some pictures, raised their heads and looked at them. They also hadn’t realized that Adele was in a zone-out.

Caressing her hand, Lucy spoke softly in her ear and Adele came to her senses, shaking her head.

"What were you listening to, Adele?" Lucy asked. It could have been something she was looking at, or touching, or smelling, but something was telling Lucy that her friend had been listening to something with great attention.

Adele said, as she stared at Blair: "I was listening to your heart."

The expression on Adele's face seemed to say that she hadn’t heard anything good.

"Something I need to worry about?" Blair wanted to know.

"I'm sorry, Blair, but it seems like your aortic valve is having great difficulties. I don’t understand how I didn’t notice before. How could you climb the stairs of the temple with that difficulty?"

Jim stared at his guide, amazed. He had never noticed that Blair had any heart trouble. But that was understandable, he didn’t have the training that the young cardiologist had. Although he thought he should have realized, to have noticed if Blair got tired more than usual.

Blair widened his eyes and blushed. "Yes, actually, I had a hard time climbing those stairs. But I did it, anyway. I didn’t want you to think I was a weakling. Is what I have very serious, Adele?"

"Yes, I think you need an operation to replace that valve with a mechanical or biological one."

"An operation on the heart?" Jim said, and thought that an attack on that organ was coming to him.

"What if I don’t get an operation? What would happen?”

Adele's face went sad. "I'm so sorry, Blair, but I think you'd have a year to live, no more. You have to get it done."

Now that he thought about it, Jim realized that when they made love, Blair always chose to be in a position where he didn’t have to make much effort. He even remembered one time when, just at the moment of orgasm, Blair's heart seemed to stop. That had scared Jim, but then he forgot it. Luckily they had a cardiologist friend who was also a Sentinel. A year of life! Certainly, Jim was going to do everything possible so that Blair's life would be extended as much as possible to ensure that he would happily grow old by his side.

"I think I have no other choice. Although that operation scares me a lot. Do you have to open my chest for that?" Blair said, frowning.

"I'm afraid so, Blair," Adele replied. "I'm sorry I ruined the meeting with this discovery, but I couldn’t remain silent after listening to your heart. I'm reassured that I realized in time and it's not too late for you." Adele smiled. "Don’t worry, Blair, everything will be fine. Jim, Lucy and I will accompany you throughout the entire process."

Lucy got up from the chair and approached Blair to hug him. Adele and Jim did the same and the four friends gave each other a group hug. Then they continued looking at pictures and talking about the wonderful trip they had made.

 


End file.
